Big Time Dance
by yasybelle
Summary: Carlos and Stephanie during and after the dance.


Big Time Rush had just finished preforming their new song "Stuck". Stephanie, Camille, and Jo were talking to each other about how amazing the guys were. Logan went up to Camille and asked her dance. Jo went over to where Kendell and James were talking. Stephanie was standing there by her self wondering where Carlos was at. She turned around to see him walking towards her.

"How do I look?" Carlos asked her when he reached her.

"Amazing." Stephanie replied smiling. She started fixing his tie; she could feel his eyes on her, watching her every movement. "Sorry," she told him and stopped what she was doing.

"It's alright," he told her while chuckling,"I knew that something was wrong about how I put it on." Stephanie couldn't help but start laughing. "I'll be right back." Carlos told her and went to were Kendell and Jo were standing watching James get attacked by the mob of girls he seemed to ask to the dance.

Stephanie saw some of the girls that she began to become close friends and walked over to them. They started talking about what they were planning on doing this summer. Mr. X popped out of no where and told everyone to dance. Carlos went over to where Stephanie was dancing and grabbed her hand. He twirled her around and they both started dancing.

After a while of dancing they got tired and went to sit down. They found Jo, Kendell, Camille, Logan, and James sitting down at a table. They walked over and got 2 extra chairs to sit down. They all started talking and having a good time.

"This dance was such a good idea," Camille stated as she watched everyone have the time of their lives.

"It was," Logan started,"Now all we need is the slow dance," Carlos finished. As soon as those words left Carlos' mouth, the song The Only Exception by Paramore came on. The group started laughing at the coincidence. Jo and Kendell got up and started dancing. Soon after Logan asked Camille to dance with him. James went off to find a girl to dance with. Carlos turned to Stephanie to find her singing softly the words and watching all the other couples slow dance.

"May I have this dance?" Carlos asked her while getting up. She looked up at him and smiled. She softly replied "Yes." They walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Stephanie rested her head softly on his chest and continued to sing the song softly. Carlos started to listen to her singing and it seemed to him like if angels were singing. The song ended and everyone started to clear the dance floor. Carlos took Stephanie's hand and they both walked to where they were originally seated.

The rest of the night was just as perfect but like everything it came to an end. Everyone went back home. The boys had to stay behind to clean everything up and the girls decided to help out. Jo and Kendell were in charge of taking down all the decorations Jo had put up. Logan and Camille were in charge of stacking all the chairs. Carlos and Stephanie were in charge of picking up all the trash. James was in charge of making sure that they were all doing what they were suppose to be doing. Stephanie realized something extremely important, she couldn't bend down in the dress she had on. She turned to Carlos who already started picking up trash for the floor.

"Um Carlos," she said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you have any spare clothes here that I could use,"as she said that he looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. He soon realized that the dress wasn't really helping.

"Yeah I do," he told her, " I'll be right back." With that he went to the room where they kept their duffel bags. He came back out with his black and blue hoodie and a pair of shorts. "I don't have a shirt but I thought that you could use the hoodie as a shirt an...," Stephanie cut him off," Thanks, it's perfect. Now um where can I change?" She asked him. "Oh right, follow me." He led her into the room where the boys would change when they had practice. "Thanks," she told him as she walked in. "No problem, I'll just meet you back at the dance," he told her. "Ok."

He walked back into the room and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked. "Where were you?" Kendell asked him. "With Stephanie." Carlos told them. "And where is she?" Logan asked. "Changing." He simply told them. "Into what?"James asked. "My shorts and hoodie." "Why?" All three boys asked at the same time. " Cause she didn't feel comfortable in the dress." Jo told the boys. "Oh," the boys said. They all went back to what they were doing.

Stephanie quickly changed into the clothes that Carlos gave her. When she put on the hoodie, she realized that it smelled just like him. She folded her dress and started looking for a place to put it in. She saw in the corner duffel bags. She went to see if they were empty but quickly realized that they belonged to the boys. She found Carlos' and put her dress and heels in the bag. She took out a pair of sandals that she had in her bag. She walked out of the room and went towards the room to start cleaning up. When she got their, she realized how quiet it was.

"Why is it so quiet?" She asked. Everyone jumped and gave a little squeal.

"God Stephanie! Don't scare us!" Jo told her friend as she watched Stephanie laugh at them. "It isn't my fault that you people are concentrating way to hard on something. I mean come on we need some music!." She told them while grabbing one of the trash bags to start doing her part.

"Yeah we do," Camille said,"but we need a CD or iPod." She stated as she looked at the stereo that they were using at the dance. Everyone looked around to see who was brave enough to plug their iPod in. " I'll do it," Carlos said while taking out his iPod. He plugged it in and was about to change the song but Jo quickly interrupted." No! You have to keep the song and you can't change it," Carlos gave Jo a confused look. "What?" She asked him. "Well, it's just that I was listening to Spanish songs and I'm pretty sure that it will only be me and Stephanie that understand it," he simply told her. "I don't care! I still want to see!" "Well alright then," he said and pressed play. The song El Amor by Tito El Bambino played. Jo turned to Stephanie,"What does the tittle mean?" She asked. " It means love," she told them. Everyone went back to cleaning up.

It was midnight when they finally finished. They walked out together but quickly departed. Jo and Kendell were going to the park. Logan and Camille were going to an ice cream parlor that is open all day. James was heading back home. Stephanie and Carlos were heading towards the beach.

Stephanie and Carlos were walking together. Stephanie took a look at her surroundings. The usual busy streets were now bare and lonely. She turned to Carlos,"This place would be perfect to film a haunted town filled with zombies!"Carlos couldn't help but laugh at how random that was. "Zombies? Really?" He asked her as he watched her chocolate eyes light up. " Yeah, I mean Zombies are amazing!""I thought it was all about Vampires now-a-days?" Carlos asked her. "Nah, I don't like them sparkely!" she simply stated. He continued laughing. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes seemed to light up even more when he laughed.

They had reached the beach in no time. Stephanie ran to the middle of the beach and started twirling around. Carlos watched her for a moment and then ran to her. He picked her up and started spinning around. Stephanie was laughing and squealing. He set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him only to get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. They both started to lean in slowly. Their lips finally met and it seemed as if fireworks were exploding everywhere. They both pulled back slowly and opened their eyes. "Wow," was all that Carlos could seem to say. "Yeah," Stephanie agreed.

They started walking slowly together watching the waves and talking about anything. Carlos noticed a playground up ahead and pointed it out to Stephanie. Before he could even say anything, she was already running towards it laughing. He chuckled and chased after her. She quickly realized that he was chasing her and she ran faster. She was just about to reach to the playground when he caught her from behind. She started laughing and fight out of his grip but he wasn't having any of that so he tightened he grip. He waited for her to calm down. She was just giggling when he started walking towards the swings. He released her and she sat down on the swing. He went behind her and started to softly push her. For the rest of the time at the beach they spent their time chasing each other and playing in the playground like little kids.

It was around 2 in the morning when they decide that it was time to go home. Carlos was giving Stephanie a piggyback ride. She bent down and whispered into his ear,"If I start to get heavy, you can put me down." All Carlos could do was laugh,"Don't worry Steph, your not heavy." She just smiled and rested her head onto of his.

They had reached the Palm Woods around 2:30 a.m. He walked her to her door. "Well I guess goodnight Stephanie," he told her," we should do something tomorrow." Stephanie giggled," You mean later today?" She asked. "Yeah that," Carlos said. "Goodnight Carlos," Stephanie said as she opened the door. Carlos grabbed her hand and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight." He started walking to 2J.

Stephanie walked into her room and looked in the mirror. She saw a flushed and happy girl and couldn't help but smile. Carlos walked into his house and noticed that everybody was sound asleep. _Wow I'm the one that came home late_ he thought to himself. He walked into his room and noticed that Kendell was fast asleep. He went to the bathroom to change into his PJ's. He fell asleep thinking about Stephanie and their day today.


End file.
